France
France (officially the French Republic) is a unitary semi-presidential republic and a major belligerent in the war unfolding in World in Conflict. It is an ally of the United States of America and a founding member of NATO. It is not a separate faction in the game, but does not control NATO units (as a result of its withdrawal from NATO in 1966). World War III During the Summer of 1989, the Soviet Union declared war on NATO following the United Nations' failure to submit to a request for financial aid during the Union's growing economic crisis. France declared war on the Soviets after they launched a full-scale assault on Western Europe overrunning the NATO forces. During the war's opening stages, the Soviets plowed past the U.S. Sixth Battle Fleet in the Mediterranean Sea and launched an invasion against Southern France. Its intended purpose was to eliminate one of potential NATO allies while distracting NATO forces on the Eastern Front. France immediately deployed its forces to repel the invaders, but were quickly overwhelmed and forced to retreat. Paris and several major cities were also subjected to major airstrikes. The Soviets secured the Southern coastline and slowly made their way into the heartland. They also came dangerously close to capturing the southern port of Marseilles. Desperate to defend their nation, the French requested American aid, which arrived in the form of several fresh battalions, among them the 5th U.S. Battalion, led by Colonel Jeremiah Sawyer. The French forces were commanded by Commandant Jean-Baptiste Sabatier, who led the war efforts in conjunction with Sawyer. Sawyer's two top officers, Lieutenant Parker and Captain Mark Bannon, put in command of combined US-NATO-French units in their mission to liberate France. Sabatier initially opposed such a measure, as he had little regard for American officers. Sawyer overruled his protests and proceeded with his original plans. The combined US-NATO-French counterattack was launched with a major assault on a French fishing village near Marseilles, which had been occupied by the Soviets. Parker attacked a Soviet firebase outside the city while Bannon and Sabatier worked together to counter defensive units stationed outside the town. After capturing the firebase, Parker assaulted the city and smashed the Soviet defensive lines. The town was then secured by French forces as they prepared for a Soviet counterattack. Despite fierce resistance and massive mortar barrages, the NATO forces fought off the Soviets and secured the village. This enabled the French and American forces to continue their progression southward as they cleared out the Soviet occupants. After days of fighting, NATO was able to penetrate the Soviet perimeter and fought their way towards the Soviet headquarters, located in a large farming village. While Sabatier and Bannon held off Soviet counterattacks, Parker assaulted the town, as it had to be cleared of occupants if the main French force was to capture the town without resistance. While the Main Force fought its way towards the region, the American and French forces successfully captured the town, but were assaulted by a massive Soviet strike force. Captain Bannon assisted Parker in the defense, but in doing so left Sabatier open to attack, forcing him to face the Soviets alone. Although the defense was a success, the Soviets were successful in assaulting Sabatier's units, killing him and most of his men. Captain Bannon would be severely reprimanded for his involvement in the Commandant's death. Despite this, the Soviet defense in Southern France collapsed, allowing NATO to assault the surviving forces. France was liberated within a week of this battle and remains an active participant in the fight against the Soviet Union. See also * *Invasion of France Category:Countries